Tippi Twins Defenders of Light
by Angelwing8
Summary: Fall is just creeping into view and the air is growing colder. Twins Lauren and Angela, are trying to savor each last warm day… But just when things seem calm, evil strikes. Blumiere's father is back and ready for revenge in an all new romance adventure! Can Lauren and Angela push back darkness and defend love? Find out in Tippi Twins Defenders of Light! 4th book in Tippi Twins!
1. The Start of a New Adventure

**A/N: Prepare yourselves! XD This is by far the most epic ( In my opinion ) Of all the Tippi Twin books so far! 'Tis the 4th! Put up for my friends to read.**

"Ahh... What a beautiful day!" Sighed Angela as she plopped herself down on Fiela Hill. Lauren, Rani, Ivy May, and Fifi did the same. "It's so peaceful here..." Said Ivy. "I wish I could just sit here forever and ever..." They all sighed. "Well the first day of fall break is turning out awesome!" Remarked Lauren. "At least it's not TOO cold yet..." Mumbled Rani. "Hey! I've got an idea! Let's have a picnic!" "Yes! That's a GREAT idea Lauren!" Exclaimed Fifi. "Angie and I will go get everything! We'll be right back!" Lauren said as they rushed off. "What do you think we should pack?" Asked Angela. "Well maybe some watermelon and sandwiches!" Said Lauren. "Oh! Oh! Oh! And what about some of those cupcakes our mom made Angela!" Lauren added. "Good idea! We have a TON of them left!" "Okay! Angie, you bring the cupcakes and maybe some juice, I'll grab the rest." "Okay!" They raced off to their house to get the stuff. As Lauren and Angela were running past the ice cream parlor they bumped into Andrew. "Oh hi Andrew!" Angela said. "How's your fall break going so far?" But Angela stopped. She noticed Andrew looked a little pale, and was shaking "What happened Andrew?!" Lauren cried noticing too. "You guys got to hide! NOW!" He cried. "Why?!" Lauren asked quickly. "I'll explain later just go!" "Okay, okay, just let us tell the rest of our friends! Their over on Fiela Hill-" "OH NO!" Cried Andrew. "We got to get them out of there! If they are your friends... there's no telling what might happen! Come on!" He cried and rushed off. "Wait! Andrew!" yelled Lauren after him. "They quickly pulled out their wands and rushed after him. The three of them all reached Feila Hill with the same thought on their minds. "OH_MY_GOSH!" Dark men were casting spells at the girls and pulling them into the woods. "We got to stop them!" Cried Lauren. She quickly casted a spell at the man who was holding Rani. All it did was make him scratch his head were it had hit. "That isn't good..." Whispered Lauren and Angela quickly teamed up making a bigger spell hit him. He didn't react. "What do we do now!" Cried Angela. All of a sudden one of the men looked over at them. His red eyes gleaming in the light. "Get them." He said. His voice was so cold, so dark, so evil that Fifi nearly blacked out. "RUN!" Cried Andrew as they raced down the hill. Angela could have sworn that one of the men had nearly touched one of her curls. She ran faster. "Use the teleport spell Lauren!" She cried. Lauren didn't hesitate. She twirled her wand and they disappeared.

They all landed in the twin's room. Still shaking."What was THAT all about?" cried Lauren, who was at the moment, terrified. "I have no clue. But it was scary!" Answered Angela with a very shaky voice. Andrew was lying on the floor looking dazed. "What? When? Who? Ummmmm?" Andrew stared at them with a gaze of no recognition. Lauren threw her alarm clock at him. Recognition returned. "What was THAT for?!" he cried, rubbing his back where the clock had hit him. "I'm sorry." Said Lauren. "You were in a daze... Now, PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" "Oh, yeah." Said Andrew. He took a deep sigh and began. "Well, ya know Blumiere's dad Lord Abar? He escaped from Underwhere." Lauren and Angela gasped. "But that's not all! He's formed a Dark Tribe army and he's seeking revenge on Blumiere! And guess what his plans are! Guess!" he frowned. "I guess I'll just tell you then. He seeks you, Tippi Twins. He seeks you to kill you." Lauren gasped Loudest this time. "B-b-b-but we haven't done anything! It's not OUR fault! Breaking rules sorta runs in the family!" Lauren was frantic. I mean, a Dark ARMY?! What were they going to do? "We got to tell our parents!" Cried Angela. She raced down the steps with Lauren and Andrew right behind her. Timpani and Blumiere were in kitchen preparing dinner. "Hi sweeties." Said Timpani. "Would you like a snack?" "No mom!" Cried Angela. "This is not the time for snacks! Grandpa is trying to kill us!" Everyone stared blankly, then Timpani started to laugh. "Oh Angela! Why would your grandpa want to kill you! Why we just visited him last week-" "No no no mom! Our OTHER grandpa! AKA BLUMIERE'S DAD!"The room was silent except for Timpani and Blumiere's gasps. "Mom! Dad! What are we going to do?! He's going to KILL US! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Angela was freaking out. "We... don't exactly know yet sweetie..." Timpani said still in shock. She lowered her gaze to Angela who was hugging Lauren tightly. "Mom," Lauren started, "I thought that since you're the grown-up...that you would know what to do..." Lauren hugged Angela back. Blumiere looked at his daughters, a sad look in his eyes. He didn't want to have to go through any more pain than he had already been rid of. Almost losing Timpani was enough, but losing his DAUGHTERS? This was enough to make any man frustrated. "This is it. You have to escape, girls." said Blumiere sternly "B-b-but-" "No buts." Lauren looked at the floor. She was just as frustrated as her father. "Now then, where should we send you away to..." While Blumiere thought about that, Lauren was protesting "But if you send us away, he might find us and we won't have you to help. Do ya see my point?" Lauren was trying her hardest to say that she didn't want to miss all the excitement. She knew that her parents didn't want her to be harmed. What a day this was turning out to be!

**A/N-Lauren:** Hey people. :P I just wanted to say that it's pronounced "_Ste-fenn_" and not "_Ste-fon_". Ok?


	2. The Bathroom

An hour had passed. Angela was putting her wand on her belt and fastening her pouch around herself. She pulled on her boots. She was ready to go. Lauren put on her favorite blouse and jeans. She tied a scarf around her neck. She headed downstairs. Timpani and Blumiere were waiting for them. "Whatever happens always know we love you." Timpani said tears brimming on her eyes. They all hugged. "Good luck my dear twins." Said Blumiere. "May you stay safe..." Just then Andrew walked in with Stephen "We truly appreciate you two going along." Said Timpani. "It's no problem!" Said Stephen. "Andrew..." said Timpani. "May I talk to you for a minute?" Timpani pulled Andrew away and came back a minute later. "I promise!" Andrew smiled. Timpani nodded. Angela looked outside. The sky was getting darker by the minute, and a strange wind wad making the leaves swirl around on the ground. "We should probably go before the storm gets worse." Angela said. Timpani and Blumiere nodded trying to hold back tears. "Good luck." Timpani said as they rushed out the doors. She looked up into Blumiere's eyes. Neither of them knew if they'd ever see their daughters again. "What should we do now?" Whispered Timpani. "My dear Timpani." Started Blumiere. "As long as my daughters are safe, and I'm with you nothing else matters to me." Timpani smiled. Blumiere always knew how to cheer her up. "Same here Blumiere. Same here..."

They all rushed out the door, the wind swirling around their hair. "Where exactly are we going?" Cried Stephen over the wind. "I really don't know as long as it is a long way away from here!" Shouted Lauren back. "Um... Laurie! We should have some type of game plan!" Lauren nodded. She knew her twin was right. Andrew snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I have a friend who lives over in Toroyo! We could go there!" Lauren and Stephen nodded Angela felt a little worried. Toroyo was over 40 miles away! Would she ever see her parents again?

Angela was in a daze. "Earth to Angela!" cried Lauren as she waved her hand in front of Angela's face. "Oh- Um, what?" Angela returned to consciousness "A dinner I know of! Let's stop for lunch!" He waved and moved on. Lauren ran up ahead and tried to catch up with Andrew. When she finally caught him, they were standing in front of a little building. "C'mon! Hurry!" Lauren called to Stephen and Angela. They all raced in the door as a HUGE gust of wind came right at them. The door slammed behind them. "Mmmm...! I smell burgers!" Said Lauren happily. "Let's eat!" "I'll be right back." Said Angela. "I have to use the restroom." She walked over to the restrooms. The door was locked. "I guess I'll have to wait..." goaned Angela.

Stephen was ordering burgers. "One cheese burger with extra mustard please." Lauren looked over by the bathrooms. "What's taking her so long?" She thought. "I'll be right back." She said to Stephen and Andrew. "I need to make sure Angie is okay."Lauren walked over to the restroom on the other side of the diner. She saw Angela yanking on the doorknob. 'Lauren!" she gasped "Can you spare a minute? I can't get the stupid door to open!" Lauren nodded and they both pulled on the door with all their strength. The door broke off its hinges and they saw an elderly man washing his hands "OH MY GOSH! WE'RE SO SORRY!" Lauren and Angela cried at the same time "YOU'D BETTER BE!" The man grabbed his chased them around the diner. "HELP!" cried Lauren as she stopped next to Andrew and Stephen. "Guys we need to leave NOW!" Lauren pulled on Andrew's shoulder. "But I'm not even done yet!" he said, holding up his burger. "THERE'S NO TIME FOR BURGERS! LETS GO! NOW!" Lauren yanked Andrew out of the booth and they all ran out the door towards the road with the man trailing behind them."WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?" Cried Andrew. "We yanked the door off." Said Lauren with a grin. They ran towards the woods. "Luckily he's just an old man and he won't be able to catch us!" Laughed Angela. She looked back and he was no were in sight."Ha!" Laughed Lauren. But all of a sudden there was a gust of wind. They all blinked and there in front of them was the old man. "OH MEH GUINESS!" Cried Lauren "WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?!" Lauren took a careful step back. "Long story short, Magic." Angela stared at the man. "Wow you look like my Dad! He-" Lauren covered Angela's mouth with her hand. "What are you thinking! This guy might be from the Tribe of What's-their-names!" Lauren saw the man staring at them. Angela stood as still as she could. She knew that their whole fate depended on what they did now. Andrew was determined to keep his promise to Mrs. Tipping and protect Lauren and Angela. "Err.. Hi um... I'm Andrew and this is my friend Stephen." They both tried to smile. "Lauren stepped forward. "I'm so terribly sorry we walked in on you." The man just started at her. They took a few steps back. "Well since we got that all figured out we'll be on our way." The man grabbed Stephen by the collar. "Unless you want this young man to be harmed, you must tell me who you are and where you're going." Lauren gasped. Was this man threatening them? Angela suddenly spoke "First you have to tell US who YOU are and where YOU ARE going! We won't answer to a stranger!" Angela lifted her chin in the air. She wouldn't let this man harm her and her posse. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BACK TALK ME!" The man was in rage. "Who do you think you are to back talk me?!" Angela grinned. "FOOLISH GIRL!" He screamed dropping Stephen to the ground. Lauren tried to calm Angela but it just wouldn't work. "Okay old man! You need to stop growling at me, and climb back into the shallow hole you came out of!" She said then kicked his leg. "Ha! Take THAT stupid!" The man screamed with a mixture of pain and rage. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!" He kicked Angela back. Angela crumpled to the ground. Lauren screamed but the man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand and he let go. Lauren dragged Stephen over to Andrew's side and stood next to him. "GO AWAY YOU STUPID, OLD, POINTLESS, CRAPY, BAD, MAN!" Angela whisked out her wand and shot a magic blast that knocked him to the floor. Lauren ran to Angela's side. "ANGIE! Don't you think that was a BAD thing to do?" "30 points to Angela. 4 to the old man!" Angela smirked. "Uh oh..." Thought Lauren. "Angie must be in the Whoa Zone..." The man got to his feet. A smirk on his face. "Come my minions!" He cried suddenly they were surrounded by dark men. "Tell me your names NOW!" He commanded. "Nope!" Said Angela gleefully. "Fine. Dimentio come to me please." "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Angela was franticly pacing. "NOOOOOO! NOT DIMMY! Dummy Dimmy scares meee!" "Angie, calm down! Its only Dimmy we've dealt with him before!" Lauren whispered in Angela's ear. Dimmy poofed into thin air. "Hi! I'm _not _surprised to see you two here!" He smirked. "Dang. Dimmy you idiot! You blew our cover!" Lauren was filled with rage, but was suddenly calmed. She had always wanted to say that to Dimmy. Andrew stepped in front of the twins and Stephen. "Go away Dad! We don't have time to deal with you right now!" The old man nodded at Dimentio. "Ah haha ha! Don't be disrespectful to your elders." Dimentio flew over to them. He waved his staff and Andrew started to move. "Let go of me!" Andrew cried. "Why is it _always_ me who get's brainwashed?!" He waved his staff again and Andrew started to move over to Angela. She tried to move away but she couldn't budge. Andrew came closer. Lauren and Stephen tried to move to but they were stiff too. "Lauren, I'm stealing your quote, DANG DIMMY YOU IDIOT!" But it was too late. Andrew had kissed Angela again...


	3. Angela's First Big Spazz

Angela fell to the ground looking like she was dead. She twitched and said, "ME WANT MEH CHILL PILL! STEPHEN! LAUREN THINKS YOUR HOT! I WANT TO MARRY MARIO! BLUMIERE SLEEPS WITH BLANKIE! ANDREW LOOKS LIKE A BIG FISH. DIMENTIO TOLD ME HE LOVES MY MOM, AND I THINK KIRBY IS THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone stared at Angela. "WHAT THE *************!" yelled Dimmy, saying things that we cannot repeat. Lauren, with the facial expression of VERY ANGRY said, "Angela what are you THINKING! You're going insane!" She blushed and looked away "Lauren, do you really-?" asked Stephen, but he was cut off by a strange whooshing sound. They all turned around forgetting Angela to see thousands of dark men appearing around them. Not a gap of space within 20 miles was free for them to jump to. Angela sat up dazed. "OOF! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" She screamed, about to give Andrew a piece of her mind. But she stopped when she saw all the dark men. "Oooooooh CRAP!" "Welcome back, Little miss Lovey Dovey!" said Lauren sarcastically. "Where have you been? In Lala Land? Well, I guess we gotta do what we gotta do..." Lauren sighed and looked at Angela, who was on her knees, pleading for Dimmy to save her. "That's...not what I meant, Angie. I meant, LETS KICK SOME BAD GUY BUTT!" Lauren ran up to the nearest dark shadow person and punched him. He disappeared and Lauren was punching thin air. "OH MAN..." Lauren said. "I can't give up yet!" Thought Lauren trying again with a spell. Nothing seemed to work. Angela was basically trying to gather herself together. Lauren walked over to her. "It's no use! Their just like shadows!" She said. Angela thought for a moment. "Laurie there is only one way out of this... For only one of us... We have to use our magic!" "NO ANGELA!" Cried Lauren. "IT HAS TO BE DONE LAURIE!" Cried Angie. "I'll stay, you go get help!" "No Angela I'm not going without you!" Lauren cried holding back tears. Suddenly there was a rumbling and an evil laugh. The void was formed, and was pulling them all in. "Laurie GO!" Cried Angela. She grabbed her wand and Lauren's wand right off her hand and shot the magic at her. Lauren was safe... But was Angela?

Angela watched her twin disappear. With a sigh of relief she looked over at the old man. She wasn't scared. She wasn't happy. She just looked at him. "You'll never win." She said sternly. "Lord Abar." He smirked. "Oh just watch me." He said with an evil grin on his face. "Guards, get rid of this girl." A few guards went over to Angela picked her up, and tossed her into the void. "Dimentio, please find me that other girl and bring her to me." Dimentio Nodded. "As for those two," He said pointing towards Stephen and Andrew. "Figure out what to do with them. They no longer have value to me." Dimentio snapped his fingers and they were gone. "All ready taken care of sir." "Good Dimentio, good..."

Stephen awoke in a familiar mansion. "Oh dang. What the heck? Dimentio must of sent us to his mansion..." Then he noticed that he was talking to himself. He decided if he was to find and help Lauren, he might as well try to find a way out. It was then that he noticed that he was in a cell. A dungeon cell.


	4. Text Messages

Andrew stirred and woke up in his bed. Mimi walked in with some clean clothes and saw him. "Oh hi honey. When did you get home?" "MOM! DAD'S GONE NUTS! He's teamed up with Blumiere's dad and is trying to kill his daughters!" Mimi was shocked a dropped the clothes she had been carrying. "Oh dear! Poor Count!" She cried. "Be right back, I need to go get Stephen." "Huh?" Mimi started. Andrew had already left. He raced down a bunch of steps and into the dungeon. "Stephen?! You there?" "Yeah!" Andrew heard a voice come towards that back and ran to it. There was Stephen. "Oh, sorry bro!" He said getting a key out of his pocket and letting Stephen out. "My dad's so dumb, he doesn't even know I have a key to the cells." Andrew laughed.

Lauren saw her sister disappear is a flash. "No...not...again..." Lauren felt weak. This time she had no one to support her and help her. "How..." Lauren was asking herself many questions. Where did Angela go? Who was that man? Why did he know Dimmy? Where were Andrew and Stephen? Why couldn't they had taken her instead of Angela? Lauren realized that she was in her room. "Well, if I'm in my room, Mom and Dad ought to be downstairs..." So she slowly descended the stairs that she knew well. And there was Timpani, sketching out a picture. "Mom." Lauren said softly. Timpani turned around a came over to her. "Dear! What are you doing back here?!" Lauren tried to speak but no words came out. She just started to cry. Timpani took her over to a chair and sat her down. After Lauren had calmed a little. She managed to say "Angie is gone." Her Mother fixed her a cup of chai tea and she calmed down. 'Now," Timpani took a seat next to her daughter. "Tell me more about Angela's disappearance." Lauren took a deep breath and began. She told her Mom everything she knew about the situation. "Mom, how will we find her? I'm alone at the moment." Lauren sighed and turned away from her Mother. "Honey, remember this, you are never alone. Never." Timpani hugged Lauren just as Blumiere walked in with a bag of groceries. "Lauren?!" He said with a surprised look on his face. "When did you and Angela get here?!" Timpani told Lauren to stay, and she got up. "Honey, there's something we need to talk about..." Timpani pulled Blumiere into their bedroom and told him the whole story. Blumiere listened thoughtfully. After she finished Timpani sat down on the bed while Blumiere paced. "Do you think there is any hope in getting her back?" Timpani asked. Blumiere didn't answer. The room fell silent. "Please get Lauren." He said. Timpani nodded, and got Lauren. Blumiere tried to smile, then he spoke. "What my dad doesn't have is love... He would never understand." Lauren gasped. "So the person who took Angie WAS your dad?!" Blumiere nodded. The all sat there quietly, then the door bell rang. "You guys stay here, I'll answer it." Said Blumiere. He walked over to the door and there was Andrew Stephen and Mimi. Blumiere smiled. "Come on in." He said. They all sat around the table eating pork chops. Everyone was VERY hungry. Timpani whispered to Lauren, "We won't let anyone hurt you. And don't worry. Somehow we'll get your sister back." Lauren smiled. Timpani tried to. Would they be able to save Angela? The fact was that they were up against something bigger than thought possible...

A loud knock on the door caused Lauren to run downstairs. She opened the door and was totally dumbfounded to see Andrew, Stephen and Mimi. "Sorry to be barging in like this but-" Mimi was cut off with surprise to see Lauren run up to Andrew and Stephen, and hug them like it was 1,000 years since they had last seen each other. Lauren started to tear up. These two boys were like her brothers. Blumiere and Timpani invited them in.

"Well, I guess I'd better take the boys to my house to rest them..." said Mimi, but Blumiere answered quickly, "I really don't think that would be a good idea... remember, your husband is working for my dad... They should stay here for the night, you can too, we have a few guest rooms." he pointed towards the stairs. "Oh please mom?!" Asked Andrew. Mimi nodded "Thank you Blumiere. I need to get some things done around the house but Andrew can stay here." Andrew smiled. "Thanks!" Stephen started, "I bet I could stay too! Let me just phone my parents" Lauren felt better to have her friends around her. But then she realized something. "What about poor Rani and the others?!" "Ummmmm...sorry but we don't really know..." said Timpani sheepishly. "Actually, I think they were captured by the dark tribe, I'm sorry to say..." Blumiere looked down at his feet. "Why didn't you try to save them?!" Lauren cried. "We...thought you're safety might be more important..." Lauren glared at Blumiere as he spoke "But now we see that we were wrong!" He surrendered to Lauren's awful look. Lauren sighed. This was NOT the time for getting upset with her parents. She tried to smile. Strange thing was Lauren had NEVER been mad at her mom or dad. NEVER! She needed to pull herself away from the dark side, so she started to change the subject, but Stephen did it for her. "So... Um Lauren... About Angela said-" Lauren quickly got up and said, "Err, I have to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She ran up the stairs to her room. She was about to go into the bathroom but she noticed something. Her wand was vibrating. A text had been sent to her! :Er, Lauren you there?! I'm fine for the moment! I hope you made it home safely. Tell mom and dad I love them and I'm okay. As long as your still free there's still hope! ( Just to warn you I think Dimmy might be coming for you! Don't put your guard down! I'll waiting for your reply! : P Angie: Lauren gasped and flopped down on the bed. This was great news! She wanted to tell her parents, but felt too lazy to run downstairs again. She scanned the text over and over. It was hard to believe that Angela was still alive and safe. But then it came to her, what if this a scam? What if Dimmy had written this? Dimmy was the kind of person that would do this to you. She bit her lip. She had to send some kind of text back. She would make sure it didn't reveal any clues to where she was. :Angie, I'm glad to hear from you! As of right now I am trying to figure out what to do exactly. I kinda forgot our wands had a built in texting machine! Well that's all for now! TTYL!: "GUYS! GUYS!" Lauren decided to tell everyone. She didn't want to leave them worried. "ANGELA SENT ME A TEXT!" Lauren ran downstairs again. Andrew was the first to run up to her. "Is she safe? Where is she? Are they mistreating her?" Andrew seemed awfully concerned. "No no no!" Cried Lauren. Everyone was crowded around her. Lauren read it aloud. Then Lauren told them her concern. "That could be true." Said Blumiere. "We'll not really for sure know though. The reply you sent her was just right." Lauren nodded Just then the phone vibrated again. There was another text. :Lauren, Where are you, exactly? I need to know you're in good hands. BTW, Andrew had better not be reading this. If he is, though, I bet he's worried so tell him I'm okay. I hope you'll reply, Angie-wa: Andrew LOL!: "Okay that's just creepy." Said Andrew. : xD ;) : ;) : "Random smiley text!" Said Stephen. Lauren looked more closely. "GUYS! This isn't just smiles! It's a code Angie and I came up with! And I means EVIL!" "EVIL?!" yelled everyone together. "Yea, sadly, Dimmy must be spying on us and telling her what to type." Lauren shook her head and looked to the floor. But she quickly pointed to a shadow creeping along the wall. "THERE! PROOF!" Lauren ran to the shadow and grabbed it by the neck. "Ugh! Mmmph! Leggo! Leggo my Eggo!" The shadow lightened to reveal a scared looking Dimentio. "MY PROOF!" Lauren held him up for all to see. "OW! Owie! You're CHOKING ME!" Dimmy coughed. Blumiere ran to the garage and came out with a cage. (Blumiere keeps some pretty amazing stuff in there!) Lauren dropped him in and they quickly shut the cage door. "I think you forgot something!" Dimmy crowed as he became a shadow again. He slipped through the bars and Blumiere chased after him. But Blumiere wasn't fast enough. The last thing they heard was "Ciao!" "Well...he's gone..." said Timpani with the blank face. 'But we could have made him tell us stuff!" cried Lauren sadly. "Er, I don't think he would of said anything even if we spanked him 100 times!" Said Andrew. Stephen nodded Lauren sighed. If the messages were fake then was Angela really okay?

Angela at the moment was being very random. She was in fact more alive then she'd ever been...


	5. A Strange Girl

"Go fish." Angela said. She was sitting by herself playing go fish with dust. She was depressed with boredom. "Have any threes?" There was a silence. "Thought not." Angela clumped to the floor. "Ugh I'm sooooo bored..." She lay there for a while then fell into a deep slumber. She was back at her house with her family. Her parents were in the kitchen as always. Lauren was sitting at the table eating noodles. "Oh hi Angie!" The voice was so familiar and welcoming that Angela thought her sister was really there. "Would you like a snack honey?" Timpani asked. Angela nodded She was just as hungry as she had been outside of her dream. After she had eaten she looked over to her mom, dad, and sister. "I..I love you guys!" She cried. "I miss you so much!" They all looked worried. "My dear Angela! Are you okay?" Asked Blumiere in worry. Angela nodded This might be as close to ever seeing her family again. Just then the door bell rang. Lauren opened it and there was a girl just standing there. "Excuse me." She said. "I came to see Miss Angela Tipping." Angela was a little in shock that the mysterious girl wanted to talk to her. She got up and walked over to the door. "Hi how can I help you?" The girl's face was stern. "Please, I need to talk to you in private." Angela walked outside, and to the back of the yard. "Yes?" Angela started. The girl began. "This is all a trick!" She said. "They're trying to get you to imagine Lauren's location! Trying to get you to think all this is real and you were never captured! It's all a lie!" Angela was spaced out. "Who are you?!" "I am Arianita Iwan. From the Tribe of Ancients. You may call me Ari." Angela was in shock. "Ari! You gotta help me!" Angela cried. "I will!" Said Ari. "At the right time. Right now this is just a figment of your imagination. But trust me. I'm real. I used my magic to send this message to you." The sky drew dark. "Listen to me Angela! You must wake yourself up!" Angela hesitated. "NOW!" Cried Ari. Angela used all her strength and POW! She woke up in front of Lord Abar...

"Why are you not asleep? Its way past your bedtime." He snickered. "I-I-I WAS asleep but-" "SILENCE!" He yelled. Angela backed away into the corner. "B-b-but.." "NO BUTS. YOU WILL DO ASYOU HAVE BEEN TOLD." He yelled once more, and Angela quickly stood up. "DO I LIE, MR.?" she cried. "YES! YOU WOULD NOW GO TO BED!" "Ye...yes si...sir..." Angela crumbled up into a ball and looked like she was sleeping. She was too frightened to actually do so.

Lauren slept with her mom and dad that night. She didn't want to take any chances of being caught while in her sleep. For some strange reason Lauren could sense that Angela was scared. "Poor Angie..." She thought. "Don't worry! Tomorrow I'm coming for you!"

Angela could feel that Lauren was trying her hardest to find her. Angela knew she would be saved, because when Lauren was on to something, she wouldn't give up. Angela decided she wouldn't sleep, even after Lord Abar left. Nothing was safe here. Nothing. Nobody to trust, nobody would help her. She had to be patient. She had to wait...

Lauren Woke up. Stephen was poke in her in panic. "Hey, um Lauren! Andrew is gone!" "Huh?!" Cried Lauren back. "I just woke up and he was gone!" Lauren quickly woke her parents. "Are you positive he's gone?!"Asked Blumiere. "Yes! I searched the entire house!" They got out of bed and dressed quickly .Lauren searched the house for the second time with Stephen. They had no more luck than the first time. "Do you think..." Lauren stopped and Stephen added "Think what?" "Do you think that Lord Abar came and took him away?" Lauren shuddered at the sheer thought of him. "That's one thing out of many." said Blumiere, who had also joined this search party. Stephen was in panic mode. Where was Andrew? Andrew was like a brother to him!

Angela sat for most of the night but her body needed sleep. In a flash she was sleeping again. She woke up the next morning. Feeling someone poking her. She looked up and there was Andrew."We...need to talk..." said Andrew, who was pulling on Angela's arm trying to make her get up. "Wait... Andrew? Wha-!" Andrew tugged Angela up, And pulled her over into the next room. "Lord Abar is going to try to make us-" But it was too late. Lord Abar was standing in the doorway. "Oh, Andrew, my boy! What are you doing? Have you been telling our guest about the party? Have you? Hmmmm?" Lord Abar's face was so close to Andrew's, they could have touched noses. "What... What party?" Angela sputtered. "Oh my poor child! You don't even know? Why this is the biggest day of your life!" He snickered. Angela gulped. "What do you mean by that?!" "You truly don't know do you?! It's your wedding day of course!" Mm-my-my... MY WEDDING DAY!? WHAT THE HECK! WITH WHO!?" "With Andrew, of course." replied Lord Abar as Angela gaped. Andrew just looked at his feet. "Now, how about you two go get ready for your big day." He said with a wicked grin, and left them. Angela just stared horrified at Andrew. "Okay so I can let you KISS ME, but NO WAY! NO HOW AM I GONNA LET YOU MARRY ME!" Andrew just nodded "I guess to great minds think alike..." Angela was raged. How dare her grandpa make her marry Andrew! She kicked to door so hard in broke in the middle. Andrew grinned. "You sure are strong!" "Thank you. Now if you'll EXCUSE ME, I have a grandpa butt to kick." Angela, in rage, broke down the entire door and ran into the hall."Hm.. Where would my grandpa be while he was acting REALLLY evil?!" Angela thought. "I know!" an idea popped into Angela's mind. "The bathroom! I do have some experience with men's rooms... I hope this one has stalls..." Angela shuddered. She tip-toed up some stairs into a big chamber. Slaves where hard at work decorating the room for the big event. A servant looked up from their work and waved at Angela, but she couldn't see it. She turned the corner and...

There was a guard standing in her path. She backed away slowly a ran away screaming. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. She saw a door open as a maid walked out. She quickly ran over to the door, peeked inside to make sure no one was in there then ran in and slammed the door behind her. To her delight the room was FILLED with cute dresses and outfits. "Ooh la la!" Cried Angela in delight. "This is _perfect_!" She said. "I'll make I disguise!" Angela quickly threw on a tight-fitting silver sparkle dress and blonde wig. "There! That should do it just fine!" she cried, then peeked out the door to make sure that there was nobody outside. Then she quickly darted out the front door of Abar's mansion, and ran for the forest. It was getting dark, so Angela figured it was about time to find a place to take her thirty winks. She found a soft layer of moss under a bush, and decided that it would do her in for this night at least. So she slept, safe and sound, until she heard a voice calling her name. Two voices! "Weird" she thought out loud, "those voices sound like Lauren and Stephen..." "What was that!?" One of them cried. "Do you think it was Andrew?" "I don't think so... It sounded like a girl." "OH MY GOSH!" Angela realized. It _was_ Lauren and Stephen! "LAURIE! OVER HERE!" She cried. "Angie?!" Lauren said turning the corner. Angela took off the wig and ran into Lauren's arms. "Oh my gosh! I'm SOOOO glad to see you!" By now both of them where crying. "I missed you so much!" "Same here buddy! Same here..." After a few moments Stephen said, "by any chance have you seen Andrew?" Angela looked like she was going to barf. "_SEEN HIM?! _I almost MARRIED him for crying out loud!" Lauren and Stephen just stared at her. "Lord Abar was going to MAKE ME but luckily he's dumb and I escaped!" Laughed Angela. "Only I dunno what happened to Andrew..." Stephen slapped his forehead. "He's probably gotten himself in DEEP trouble by now..." He hesitated. "I'd better go find him and bring him back here... would-" he was cut off by Angela's yell. "WOULD WE LIKE TO EAT MUFFINS?! NO THANK YOU!" Angela pouted "It's not muffin time yet." She turned away, her arms folded. "Actually, I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to come with me but... I mean, you don't HAVE to..." he stopped to look at Lauren's face. "Of course I'll come! But I'm not so sure about Angela here... She just had a very scary experience..." Lauren looked at Angela, who had a seriously terrified look on her face. Angela looked blank for a few more seconds then shook herself. "Lauren, I would NEVER let you go do something like that alone NEVER! Especially because what we're up against is bigger than imaginable." Lauren smiled. "Besides! If you got killed I wouldn't have a life! I'd rather get myself killed too!" "Oh Angie! You're so sweet-" "But guys wait a second! Didn't your wands lose ALL their power?!" Angela looked at her feet. "Yeah... I kinda forgot about that... Maybe we should talk to mom and dad..." Lauren sadly nodded at started to walk back towards home when she heard someone say "maybe I can help." Angela gasped in delight as she saw Ari hovering above themselves. "Ari!" Cried Angela as Ari descended and they ran over to her. "I'm sorry Angela it took me so long to get here... Lady Merlee caught me and I had to sneak away..." Lauren and Stephen had a puzzled look on their faces. "Oh!" said Angela. "Guys this is Ari! She's going to help us!" "Hi Ari!" said Lauren. "I'm Lauren!" "And I'm Stephen!" Stephen added in. "Greetings!" Replied Ari. "Now... To do something about your wands. Do you have them with you?" "Actually yes!" Said Lauren reaching into her pocket. "I just _knew_ we'd need 'em!" Ari took them and said some weird words. The wands started glow and they sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow. The glowing stopped and Ari handed them back to the girls. "There you are! All charged up! I also added a bit of 'light magic' into them!" "Light magic"?' Asked Lauren. "It's the type of magic the Tribe of Ancients use!" "Wow, cool!" said Lauren, who waved her wand in a complicated pattern and blue sparkles shot out. "Whoa," Angela cried. "Our wands are more powerful than ever!" Ari nodded beaming. "No do you think you're ready to battle?" "YEP!" Said Angela bouncing up and down. "I wanna give 'gramps a PIECE OF MY MIND!" "Me too! Me too!" cried Lauren, bouncing up and down with her twin happily. Suddenly Angela stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you hear something Laurie?" "No, what did you hear?" said Lauren, who had calmed down and was now looking at Angela nervously. "I thought I heard voices..." Said Angela. "They were coming from over there-" Suddenly, Lord Abar jumped out of the bush that Angela was pointing at. "I've got you now!" he crowed. Angela burst out laughing. She Laughed so hard she started to cry. "Oh...! Lauren I was so scared! I thought it was a where-wolf!" She grinned. Lauren stared at her sister for a moment then raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Really? A werewolf? Oh please!" Angela let out one last little laugh then sighed. "Anyways old man, you should be heading back to your 'old-people-home' now. I bet the pretty young ladies will be worrying!" Lauren laughed a bit, then shouted, "I doubt ANY kind of lady would be worrying about YOU, the only kind of lady I can think of is Dimmy and he's not a lady, he's a HAG!" Stephen, Ari, Angela, and Lauren all started to laugh really hard. Lord Abar just stared at them. "WHAT THE HECK YOU LITTLE TWERPS! YOU WILL TRULY FEEL MY WRATH FOR CALLING MY MINON A HAG...hag...hag..." After saying the word a few times, Lord Abar fell to the ground laughing so hard, the ground seemed to tremble. "OH MY GOSH LAUREN. GRANDPA LAUGHS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL." "A little girl?!" Said Stephen. "More like a shrew." Lauren looked puzzled. "What's a shrew?" she asked. Stephen facepalm'd. "It means 'mean old lady'" he said sheepishly. "Oh." said Lauren simply. "Okie gramps if this awkward conversation is done we kinda need to like shower so..." "STOP RIGHT THERE." Lord Abar was sane again. "Whaaaaat?" Lauren said in her complaining voice. Ari stepped forward. "Lay a finger on them and I'll blow your so far away you'll never see Earth again" She said in a stern voice. "Oh, I'm so scared. You really didn't know that I have many space stations in different galaxies as well as followers on every planet." Lord Abar smirked."Haha. Good one. SO DO I!" Ari laughed. "Simple really how easy it is to destroy one small, immature, girl." He laughed. "Now please don't get messed up in my business Missy. I don't have time to get rid of little pests like you." "As if you have any time at all." Ari said through gritted teeth, then pulled out her wand and shot a cloud of sharp looking silver stars at Lord Abar. He flung backwards in surprise. "Haha!" Sneered Ari. "Finally I get revenge for my old BFF Timpani!" "Timpani? Our Mom was your BFF? But she's OLDER than you! How can that be?" cried Angela in dismay. "Well... It's hard to explain... but can I tell you later? I'm sorta busy." Ari said gesturing to Lord Abar, who was lying on the ground. "Oh, okay... but no need to finish him off. We might need him later. Lauren, do you know any spells that can keep him here while we go find Andrew?" Angela asked Lauren, who was twirling her wand in her hand. "Um, I can try..." Lauren said, than waved her wand and a cage appeared around Lord Abar. "What are you doing you little-" he cried but was cut off by Lauren. "It's an invincible cage. He can't escape, no matter what spell he tries." Lauren said proudly. You didn't get to use a spell like this every day. "Even if I can't ESCAPE, I can trap you TOO!" Lord Abar let out an evil laugh, then cast a spell and put Lauren and Ari in a cage. "Wow, I didn't think of that. I thought you were as dumb as Dimmy, so I cast a weaker spell." Lauren shuffled her feet. Angela ran up to the cage and tried to break down the bars unsuccessfully. "I'll just deal with you one by one!" Lord Abar cried as he broke out of the (so called) invincible cage. "Starting with the little one!" he pointed his want at Angela. Angela backed away in fear, then made a run for the exit of the forest. "What am I gonna do? Lauren's the brave one! Plus, she knows all the strong spells! Who else is there to help me?" Angela sat down on a rock once she felt she was far away from Lord Abar. "I think you forgot someone." came a voice from a bush. Out popped Stephen and Andrew! "Where did YOU guys come from?!" Angela cried, surprised and happy at the same time. "Aren't we always here when you need us most?" Andrew said cheerfully. "Now, fill us in on what happened." After a few minutes of talking Angela finished and sat down to think. Andrew looked a little grossed out that they had called his dad a "hag" but he agreed with them. ("If only there was a boy term for the word 'hag'.") "So... What now?" asked Stephen. "Get your parents I guess?" "I dunno if that would be a good idea Andrew..." replied Angela. "I just got a rotten feeling thinking about what might happen..." The boys nodded "Then what SHOULD we do? I mean... Lord Abar COULD call for his army at ANY minute! Then we'd be DONE for!" Andrew paced around for a bit then an idea popped in his head. "Wait a minute... So what your saying is that Ari's attack was REALLY strong against Lord Abar?" Angela nodded "Yeah but we have no clue as to where the rest of Ari's tribe is and we don't really HAVE time to go back and ask her..." "That is true," muttered Andrew. "But I DO know where ONE of them lives BESIDES your mom! Follow me!" He cried and rushed off. "I guess we have no better choice than to follow him huh?" sighed Stephen as he raced off after Andrew. Angela nodded to herself then followed Andrew and Stephen. "So who exactly are we going to visit?" Angela yelled at Andrew. "Shhh! They might hear us!" Andrew whispered fiercely as the trio slowed down in front of...Dimentio's house? "What are we doing HERE?! Did we take a wrong turn?!" cried Angela. "No. We're here to talk to Mimi." said Andrew simply. "B-b-b-but... Mimi isn't from the Tribe of Ancients! I'm sure of it!" "No, but she knows someone from it." Andrew smiled. "Ooooooh..." said Angela as the smile spread to her face. "What are you two smiling about?!" said Stephen. Oh. Nothing!" Grinned Angela. "Now come on!" She said as she rushed up the steps and flung open the doors. But she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. And stared at what lied before her. Andrew and Stephen ran over to her and stopped too. They looked at what seemed to be a ' horror house '. Everything was dark and gloomy but there where dolls with weird masks on themselves. They seemed to grin at the kids as they crept in the door. "Ummm… Andrew?!"Angela started to say as she stepped over a smiling toy train. "What the HECK is going on here!?" "I truly have NO IDEA." he said. Stephen didn't say anything. He was too freaked out. "Mom…?!" Andrew yelled. No one answered. "Maybe she's in her room…. Follow me." As they walked things seemed to being getting creepier and creepier. Now all the dolls and toys and everything where getting evil, happy, grins, on their faces and made little laughing noises. Angela stayed close to Stephen as they walked up a few steps into a small hallway. Andrew pushed open the door to find Mimi sitting on her sofa watching "How to Train your Scorpion." "MOM!" yelled Andrew. Mimi fell back in surprise. "Andrew?! What in the world are you doing here?!" "Well first off MOM, this IS my home! What's sooooo bad about me being here? Secondly we need your help!" Andrew huffed. Mimi looked even more shocked by the moment. Angela and Stephen walked closer to Andrew. "Oh!" Mimi sputtered. "How are you Angela?" "Just fine…" she glared. "I get this now." Lauren said. "You SOLD OFF Andrew, your OWN son to Lord Abar to marry me!" she shouted with rage. Mimi gave a big gasp of surprise and then blushed. Andrew just stared at Mimi in horror. How could she?! "MOM…!" was all he could say. After a long pause Andrew huffed, "Come on guys, let's get out of this place." He walked toward the door and glared at Mimi. "You're as bad as dad." he snarled and set off down the steps. Angela and Stephen gave her one last look of guilt and rushed off after mad Andrew. "Wow that was a surprise." said Stephen in shock. "Oh, do you mean the freakish dolls? Or that my OWN MOTHER betrayed me?!" Andrew yelled in rage. "Both…" "So…. What now?" Angela thought for a moment. "Food break?" she suggested. "I mean… I'm REALLY hungry and I think Andrew needs some cooling down…" "NO I WILL NOT COOL DOWN! NONE OF THIS AS EVER HAPPENED TO EITHER OF YOU! Stephen, YOU'RE normal... you have everything planned out, perfect parents, no unusual powers... I envy you. And Angela.. I would expect you know what I'm going through..." Angela just stared at him. "Yeah of course I know what you're going through! BUT every time I'm upset I like to eat and eat and eat and eat and EATTTT!" "Fine..." muttered Andrew. They walked over to a small diner and went in. There, in the in the middle of the floor was a giant piece of cheese dancing with a BIG muffin! Stephen started to drool. A fish walked over to them and asked Andrew out on a date! "Hullo? Martha I'm here for my doughnut!" came a loud and strong voice. "I'd recognize that voice from anywhere..." Angela muttered. Then Blumiere stepped through the door and Angela tackled him. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled. "Why are you here?" He said, his voice becoming softer as he lifted Angela off him. "Hullo? Martha I'm here for my doughnut!" came a loud and strong voice. "I'd recognize that voice from anywhere..." Angela muttered. Then Blumiere stepped through the door and Angela tackled him. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled. "Why are you here?" He said, his voice becoming softer as he lifted Angela off him. "WE WHERE HUUUNNNNGGRRRRY!" shouted Angela. "Did you KNOW we hadn't eaten in THREE DAYS?" Blumiere just stared at her. "And for THAT matter why are YOU here?!" "Uhhhh.. My annual Friday doughnut... PLEASE don't tell your mom! If you do I'll ground you!" That time it was Angela who just stared. "Dad. You MIGHT wanna look behind you." she said blankly. There. was. DIMMY.


	6. Love

He was holding half eaten doughnuts and had crumbs on his vest. His belly bulged out and his belly was showing. In his mouth a big jelly doughnut was dripping down his cheek. Angela gave one good look at him then blacked out. ( since her twin wasn't there. ) "Uh oh.." said Andrew suddenly looking up from his date. " GET HER SOME WATER QUICK!" yelled Dimmy pieces of doughnut flying out of his mouth. Andrew grabbed his ice water and splashed it over Angela, but it was too late... Angela started to twitch. "GREEN TEA TASTES LIKE CRAYONS AND NERD GLUE! STEPHEN'S FOOT TASTES LIKE CHICKEN! BUT ITS NOT LIKE I TASTED IT OR SOMETHING, BUT I TOOK A BITE OF MY DAD'S. THAT'S WHY HES MISSING A TOE!" Angela just laid on the ground and spawned. Blumiere stared at her then slowly took off his sock. He squealed like a little girl then ran into the bathroom. Dimentio picked up his doughnut that had fallen out of his hair and slowly walked towards the door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING BIG BOY?" yelled Angela and ran over and gave him a big hug. "OH GOSH, GET OFF ME YA TWERP!" Dimmy shouted and tried to shake Angela off him. "GIMME A HUG YOU BIG LUG OF A JESTER!" Angela just squeezed all the tighter until Dimmy passed out on the ground, clutching his tummy. "Uh.. Angela?" Blumiere said worriedly. "Look behind you 'cause you granddad is about to shoot a giant laser at your head and I'm too far away to save you so you're doomed." Blumiere took a deep breath. Angela who was STILL spazzing didn't exactly realize what was going on... She dropped to the floor twitched and shouted "LEN IS HOT!" and then started rolling around the floor. Lord Abar who had just walked in the door scepter in hand gave one look at Dimentio and just stared at him and shook his head. "Now then to get down to business..." Lord Abar said as he walked towards twitching Angela. Stephen and Andrew just hid together behind a booth. "Uh oh... I don't like the sound of this!" whispered Stephen franticly.

Andrew nodded "We've GOT to get Angela out of here!" "But HOW? Lord Abar and Dimentio are blocking the door!" Andrew gulped. When they peeked back at Angela they saw she was chained to the floor. "What a BAD time to have a spazz attack Angela!" Stephen said with a twitch. Andrew just watched in horror. "Goodbye stupid girl!" smirked Lord Abar and shot a HUGE burst of magic right at Angela. The world went blank for a second. Angela opened her eyes slowly. "Am I...dead?" she asked nobody in particular. Then, looking in front of her, she saw Andrew, lying in front of her clutching his chest where there was a big black bruise. "Andrew... sacrificed himself for me?" Angela said softly with tears in her eyes. She slowly fell to her knees and touched the bruise. Andrew, half-dead, flinched and opened his eyes a smidge. "Angela... hear me out. Don't think it was your fault when I'm gone. I had the choice to let you down, but life for me would never be the same without you. I... just want to say this while I can." he mumbled so softly only Angela could hear. "I...love...you." Angela just stared at him for a second then replied, "I do too." She then put her arms around him and they kissed. Angela stopped the kiss for a moment. "You made me proud to have you as a friend, Andrew. I'll never EVER forget you and I hope you won't forget me either...


	7. Alone

Lauren was pacing around the cell her and Ari were in. Ari opened her eyes wide. "Lauren... I think I just felt an immense wave of light power..." "Is that a GOOD thing or a bad thing?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not sure..." mumbled Ari. "I just kinda felt it..." Lauren sighed. "Wait..." Ari gasped. "The energy... someone just died." Ari lowered her head sadly. "I'm not too sure who it was..." "WHAT?! Do you have any idea how bad this is?! SOMEONE DIED. We need to find out who. What if others follow? We need to get out of here. NOW." Lauren began tugging on the bars but it was hopeless. "THAT'S IT." Lauren sat on the ground for a second. Slowly, Lauren began to rise off the floor. When she opened her eyes, all Ari saw was a red light. The next thing the two knew, the cage was broken and they were outside. "Well that was easy." said Ari said blankly. "I guess we could head to my house.." shrugged Lauren. Ari nodded and the two started walking off towards Lauren's house. When they got closer they saw Timpani walking along to road towards a old looking diner. "MOM!" shouted Lauren as she caught up to her. Timpani gave one good look at Ari then hugged her. "I missed you dear friend!" she said happily. "Anyways Lauren have you seen your father? I was just going to look for him at the nearest doughnut shop..." "Well then may we come with you?" Ari asked. "Sure thing." Timpani replied, and the trio walked over to Bob's Doughnuts which was surprisingly where the others were. As they walked through the door, Lauren got tackled by Stephen and fell to the ground. "LAUREN! YOU'RE ALIVE! Andrew died..." Stephen said immediately hanging his head in despair. "Well... where's Angela?" Lauren asked, then stood up and looked around. "She's... hugging Andrew. The two kissed right before he died. It was AWKWARD!" Lauren just stared at him. Stephen walked away head low and started eating doughnut. Timpani walked over and grabbed Blumiere by the foot and dragged him out that door. Lauren looked over and saw Dimentio and Lord Abar sneering and eating doughnuts too. She stuck her tongue out at them. Lord Abar gave her a surprised look that said, "How on Earth did you escape?!" Lauren cracked her knuckles. "Ari! Get ready for epical Lauren to kick bad-guy butt!" Ari quickly nodded and used her magic to get Angela and Andrew out of the way. "Purity-star, go!" Lauren shouted and turned into magic Lauren. She fluffed out her cape then tilted her hat. "Gooooood-bye stinky jester!" she said and shot a huge magic blast at Dimentio that sent him flying. He flew so far away that all they could see left of him was a speck of yellow and purple in the sky. "You want some old man?" Lord Abar just glared at her with a smirk. "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER MISSY? WRONG! I have a surprise waiting just for you and your STUPID SISTER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL BE BACK TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" " Lauren just smiled and shook her head. "I thought by NOW you've learned! Love ALWAYS beats darkness! CAIO old man!" and with that Lauren did a quick wave of her wand making Lord Abar disappear, but his words still rang in the air...

"Ughhh... where...where am I...?" Angela slowly sat up in bed. Everybody were in her room looking at her worriedly. Lauren was right in Angela's face staring at her. "GUYS! Angie's awake!" Lauren grinned. "Guess what sis? NO MORE STINKY GRANDPA!" Lauren squealed jumping up and down. Angela smiled but just as she remembered what happened before she got knocked out her smile faded away. Timpani came over to her and asked what was wrong. Angela didn't speak. How could everyone NOT know what just happened. "ANGIE!" Lauren shook her back and forth until Angela pushed her away. "Leave me alone..." she said and walked to a corner. "Darling what's the matter?!" said Blumiere in worry. "Don't ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Everyone just stared at her blankly. Angela burst into tears. "DON'T FAKE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S NOT GONNA HELP ME!" "Sweetie..." started Timpani. "Please tell us what happened!" Angela stared at them, took a deep breath, and then yelled at the top of her lungs, "ANDREW JUST GOT KILLED!" no one said a thing. "Err... Angela... who's Andrew...?" Stephen asked quietly. Angela's mouth fell open. "Seriously Stephen?! You honestly DON'T know who ANDREW IS?" Stephen just shook his head. Now getting more upset Angela yelled, "SO NONE OF YOU KNOW WHO ANDREW IS?!" no one said a thing. Tears flowing down Angela's cheeks she whispered, "Then you don't know who I am." she started running at top speed down the steps and out the door. "ANGELA!" she heard her mom scream but she didn't listen. All she knew is that she had to get as far away from these people as possible. As she raced down the street, heartbroken she smashed her wand on the ground and continued on. As it grew darker and darker Angela grew more tired and finally collapsed near some trees. She lay there crying and crying. "Maybe I shouldn't have escaped from Lord Abar's castle..." she said. "At least Andrew wouldn't have been dead!" She fell onto her back and stared up into the sky.

"Why does MY life have to be so complicated..." she whispered and fell asleep. "Hola, me amigo!" Angela woke with a start and found Dimmy in her face. "AAAH!" she cried and slapped the jester. "I thought Lauren blasted you to Jupiter?!" Angela said with a surprised tone. "Well, I have little friends everywhere." Dimmy laughed evilly. Angela picked up a branch off the ground and held it in front of her. "Just lea...ve me alooo...ne Dimmy!" Angela sputtered in fear (Lauren wasn't there so her Dimmy-phobia was acting up). " I don't ha..v...e time fo...r you righ...t no...w..!" "Why should I leave you alone?!" "Because... because..." now Angela was starting to feel faint and didn't know what to say. "Becau...s...e... I HAVE A STICK AND IMA NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Angela waved the big stick in Dimmy's face tauntingly. "Oh Gosh..." Dimmy facepalm'd and took out his scepter. "Listen creepy stick lady, all I need to know is where your sister is. People are starting to think I'm insane!" He sighed. "Well, that's nothing new." Angela smirked. Dimmy scowled. "SHADDUP, BOW-BRAIN!" Angela turned away. "Why should I tell YOU where Lauren is?! Then again... I don't really care about her anymore." Angela said quietly. "And you don't care about her because...?" "... why should you care. I don't have magic anymore so you don't have any use for me." "Don't have magic...?" Dimmy asked, floating around Angela's head. "Yeah... I crushed my wand." Angela sighed then started swatting Dimmy with her hand, but he dodged all of her attacks. Dimmy stopped or a moment and scratched his chin. "You have much to learn, little frill fish." he said smirking, then kicked Angela's shin and disappeared. Angela now extremely mad shouted, "YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU AND YOUR LAZY CRAP WON'T BE BOTHERING ME ANYMORE!" she hit the tree as hard as she could with her foot then stomped off. Angela cooled down and began to think. Was what she had just said true? Was all this madness over-with? Could she finally just live a normal life?! Angela squealed with delight. "YESSSS!" she shouted with glee and ran around in circles smiling. For Angela, this may have been the happiest moment of her life! But moments are very small and your mood can change quickly within them. As she continued to walk she couldn't help but feel someone following her. She looked back but no one was there. She contently heard twigs breaking that made her jump. She gulped and said, "Is...anyone there...?" there was no reply. Then, Kirby stepped out from behind her. "K-k-Kirby?!" Angela was shocked. "I figured you were avoiding me..." Kirby said quietly. "You've been out of school for a while and I've seen you hanging out with... other guys." Kirby sighed and stepped in front of Angela, blocking her path. "Could you please explain why you've been gone? I deserve to know. Not to mention, I actually was very worried about you..." Angela started to blush. "I... um..." "You where avoiding me weren't you?" "N-n-no!" bumbled Angela still in shock. "I err... my family has been um... having some problems.." "Then WHY are you out in the middle of the woods?!" "Running... away... Why are you in the middle of the woods?!" Kirby blushed. "I saw you running towards them earlier... " "Well... it might sound crazy but I'll tell you..." Angela explained everything from the battles with Dimmy and the perished Lord Abar, to the happy moments when everyone relaxed and discovered that each other was safe. "That is crazy... But I believe you." Kirby laughed. Angela just smiled, then looked at her feet. "What's the matter Angela?" "Well... your really the only friend I have left..." she mumbled. Kirby put his arm around her and hugged her. "Don't worry Angela. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again!" he said with a grin. Angela fake smiled back. For some reason Kirby reminded her exactly like Andrew! She tried to smile but then started crying. "It's okay Angela..." Kirby said lulling. Angela snuggled deeper into his arms and the two sat down under a tree and fell into a deep, comforting sleep. "Hellooooo?" Kirby woke up with a start to find a jester in his face. "Who the heck are you?" he burst out. "Master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!" "Oh, so your that crack-pot of a jester Angela told me about?!" Kirby snickered. Dimentio gave him a glare, took out his staff and waved it. "Sorry poor boy but orders are orders.." Dimentio sighed then Kirby disappeared.

2 minutes Later...

Angela stirred and lifted her head. The first thing she noticed was that Kirby was gone! She quickly jumped to her feet then banged her head. "Oooowww!" she yelled in a high pitch. "Too tight?!" said a voice from behind her. Angela swung around to see Dimmy grinning at her. "Oh COME ON!" she said with a huff. "I thought you were gonna finally leave me ALONE!" "Nah... I just like making you get your hopes up!" he snickered. "Would you KINDLY explain as to why I can't stand up!?" "I put you in an invisible box." "Because...?" "I'm a villain dude! That's what I do!" Angela gave Dimentio a weird look. "So you just put me in a invisible box for no reason...?!" "Yup! Well... there is some kind of reason but this is too early on in the book to explain it..." "What book?!" "Er... never mind!" "Oooook...? And... WHERE THE HECK DID YOU PUT KIRBY!" yelled Angela in rage. Dimmy just grinned. Angela gave him another weird look. Dimmy grinned some more. "Where did you put him?!" said Angela strictly. "Oh... well let's just say he's with one of your BEST friends..." "WHO? Fifi? Ivy May? RANI?! ( the one you kept slapping with a pancake flipper ) " "Nope!" "SAY IT!" Dimentio gave her a sneer. "Ugh... SAY IT OR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BOX I'LL KILL YOU!" "It's actually a relative!" he sang. Then I donged on Angela. "Oh no you didn't !" she cried. "How... how could that be possible?" "Yup he's with your gramps... Only I hope he doesn't get too bored... CAIO!" Dimentio flashed away and left Angela in agony. After a few miserable seconds Angela yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! YOU STUPID JESTER! I HATE YOU!" If Angela wasn't in a box she would've been kicking the tree again. How did Lord Abar have Kirby?! Didn't Lauren kill him? She lay flat on her back on the ground. "Dimmy get back here..." she moaned. Just then Dimentio appeared again "You called dear?" "STALKER!" "Dimentio please just hear me out... what if... we made a trade..." "Dimmy... if I give you my aid in whatever you wish, will you help me get Kirby back?" Angela sighed and bowed her head in defeat. Dimentio grinned his evilest grin and replied, "Of course my dear." "Fine... your wish is my command." Angela slowly stood up as the box disappeared. "Now then, what should I have you do first..." Dimmy grinned again. "I KNOW! How about you give me a foot massage?" "Oh no... this is gonna get REEEEEEALLY bad..." Dimentio thought for a moment then said... "No. wait... I have a quick something else I'd rather you do..."


	8. The Underwear of the Underwhere

"Dude... I think he's dead..." "HAHA! You're a good joker Joe! A person can't DIE TWICE!" Andrew felt very sluggish but managed the sit up. "YAAAAAAAY! He's alive!" "Dude... stop with the lame jokes already!" he opened his blurry eyes to see to dark blobs wearing white underwear. "Oh gosh... " Andrew sighed then facepalm'd. "Please don't tell me..." "Welcome to UNDERWHERE MAAAAAN..." The blobs said in hippie voices, pointing at their own underwear. "Wait... THE UNDERWHERE? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu! ANGELA!" Andrew cried jumping to his feet and running around in panic. "Ummm... dude that's UN-cool..." "I cannnnttt beeee deaaad!" Andrew wailed. "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!" "Duuuude... you're dead. Get over it." Another blob walked past. "Wait... THERE'S A NEW GUY HERE?!" Came a squeal from behind Andrew as a young girl dressed all in white stepped out. "Ooooooh!" she said in a lovey tone. "He's HOT!" Andrew gave her a really weird look. "Yon boy look puzzled?" she said. "I be Luvbi. Daughter of thy ruler of the Underwhere." trying to be as polite as he could he held out his hand. "Er hello.. I'm Andrew." Luvbi took it and shook. "Now then... My mother makes me take down everybody's information on how they died... WAIT!" she said with alarm. "Why art 'thou a blob?" Andrew shrugged. "I dunno..." "Oooooh...! Are you visiting like thy hairy men who saved the world from destruction?"

"Uhhh... I don't know of any hairy men. I got blasted by a laser in the chest I think..." Andrew sighed. "Right before I died, my girl-" Andrew stopped. "Never mind..." he sat down on the dark platform that seemed to be the ground. "can you explain to me exactly WHAT Underwhere is?" "It's the place you go when your game ends (aka die. 'game ends' is how they called it in Super Paper Mario the game this was all based off) ." explained Luvbi. Just then they heard a *PLING* and a boy came falling from the sky. His glasses fell onto of him. "YAY! Another un-blob hot person!" squealed Luvbi with glee. Andrew ran over and helped to boy to feet. "Hey... this might sound a bit insane but, how did you die?" Andrew asked the boy. "I died when my girlfriend almost got hit by a giant laser... I blocked it and sacrificed myself..." Andrew sighed. "What's your name?" The boy with glasses asked. "I'm Andrew. Who are you?" "Oh me? I'm Kirby. Wait... do you have a dad named Dimmy?" Kirby asked. "OMG, STALKERRRR!" Andrew yelled, then laughed. "Yea. Who told you that?" Andrew stared at Kirby's face, trying to see if it was someone he remembered. "Well... my girlfriend named Angela..." Kirby blushed. "WAIT... MY GIRLFRIEND'S NAME IS ANGELA!" Andrew shouted. "Wait...what?!" Kirby gave Andrew the 'O_O' face. "Angela told me she loves ME! She's never said a THING about you! So HA!" Andrew said with a huff. Kirby just glared at him. "I've known Angela ALOT long than you have you big bully!" Andrew gave him a look then twitched. "She's MINE!" "NO MINE!" "M_I_N_E!" "MINE MINE MINE MINE!" "TAKE A CHILL PILL! SHE'S MINE!" "You have no idea..." Andrew said. "Well, young men. If ye fight all day ye shall get nowhere. If I take you to thy Queen, she shall help you leave here and go home yonder." Luvbi butted in. "Well, I guess that would work... take us to this 'queen'." Kirby said, straightening his glasses. As they started off the two boys decided to make a vow that if they ever got out of this place and Angela saw them, they would let her choose who SHE wants.

Lauren was pacing around her room. What the HECK had gotten into her sister?! Who was this Andrew? Had Angela gone mad?! She plopped onto her bed with a sigh. "I wonder where she is right now..." just then it started raining cupcakes. Lauren stared out the window to see the cupcakes falling from the sky. "OK, now I KNOW I'm seeing things..." She turned away from the window and shook her head. Stephen barged through the door, a scared look on his face. "Bad news..." he sighed, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside Lauren's room. "What's the matter?" Lauren asked in surprise. "Yeah... er... I don't think you exactly ended Lord Abar's game..." "And what makes you say that?!" "He's in your kitchen trying to kill off your mom and dad." Stephen said blankly. "Gee," Lauren answered sarcastically. "You just made my day a LOT better." "Well SORRY. I'm just here to tell you so you can SAVE YOUR PARENTS BUTTS." Stephen stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Lauren stared blankly for a minute then sighed. "Why is my life so complex..." She heard a thud on her window. Dimmy's face was smashed up against it. "Ewww..." said Lauren really boredly. "I REALLY need a new giant windshield wiper..." Lauren sighed as she pulled out a big stick, and opened the window to scrape the old jester off her window. Lauren raced downstairs and saw something so HIDEOUS, so TERRIFYING, that a chill ran down her spine and she almost cried. There, on the floor were her parents tied up surrounded by a pool of blood. Then she looked up and saw something even more terrifying. "Super Dimmy." Lauren breathed. Dimmy cackled evilly. "Don't worry about your parents. That stuffs just jelly." Stephen said as he stepped out from behind Lauren. Lauren raised her eyebrow at Dimentio. "What the heck is with the pink dress?!" she said. "It's your sisters'!" sneered Dimentio. "HOW CAN YOU BE WEARING MY SISTER'S DRESS?!" shouted Lauren starting to laugh. "Ohhh boooyyyy... this is sooo FUNNY!" Lauren said cracking up. She fell to the floor laughing so hard it was hard for her to see. Stephen poked Lauren continuously. "Lauren? You gotta stop Dimmy. It's pretty obvious he merged with Angela. If they stay connected for too long, they may be stuck like that." He sighed and helped Lauren to her feet. "But... why would Angela do such a thing like that in the first place? Are you sure Dimmy didn't just raid my sister's closet?" Lauren giggled. "Maybe," Stephen sighed. "But I'm pretty sure that's not it." "The only other smart person besides ME in this room is that little boy!" Laughed Dimmy. Lauren's mouth fell open as far as it could go. "Whyyyyyy!? Angela would NEVER do something so... so GROSS!" sputted Lauren. "She suggested the idea!" said Dimentio in a giddy tone. "You don't want to know what's going on in my head right now." Lauren hissed then shot a magic icicle out of her hand and hurled it at Super Dimmy's head. "Wait!" Stephen cried than stepped in front of Lauren. "What?! Do you WANT to get hurt?!" Lauren shouted. "By hurting Dimentio, you're hurting Angela too!" Stephen said worriedly. Lauren regained consciousness but still stared blankly into empty space. "Stephen... I'm too weak to stand up." Lauren groaned, and Stephen picked her up and carried her to the sofa where he set her down. "Please... go find help..." Lauren went blank once again. "I will." Stephen ran out the door and tried to think. "Who am I supposed to ask for help? Everybody's dead, captured, or too weak to stand up!"


	9. Teamwork

Andrew kept sneaking glances at Kirby. They both knew that if they didn't work together and edge this queen into letting them live again, they'd never see Angela! Luvbi took them into a purplish place and they started climbing stairs. "So..." Andrew tried to start up a conversation so it wouldn't seem like he wasn't nervous. Which he was. "Just another extremely weird question, but, is Underwhere in the middle of Nowhere or something?" Andrew smiled as he asked Luvbi. "Well, not precisely... it is hard for me to explain." Luvbi looked down as she replied. Kirby and Andrew nodded and continued on. They got to a big door and stopped. "This is why my mother is... you'll have to have a pretty good reason if you wanna get out of here... Bye stupid men!" Luvbi called and ran off. "Bye...?" Kirby called down the long hall as Luvbi ran. "Wait... did she call us stupid?!" Andrew said in a rage. "Oh well, let's see this queen lady..." Kirby poked his head in a long narrow room. There was a lady with a long cloak sitting in a chair. She was reading a book called, 'how to cook up lovvvvveee.' "Uhhh... hi..." said Kirby with a big grin. Andrew knocked him out of the way, ran over the queen then bent down on one knee. She raised an eyebrow. "Lady!" cried Andrew. "We died but we CANT die yet! My girlfriend is in trouble!" Kirby glared at him. "You mean MY girlfriend?!" "Sooooo... are we allowed to leave?" the two boys said with the biggest, cheesiest, grin on earth. "Nope." Andrew and Kirby fell over. "What if we give you a foot rub!" offered Kirby. "Nope." "Home-made dinner?" "Nope." "Vacation to Hawaii?" "Nope." Andrew scratched his head. This was gonna be harder then he thought! The two of them blurt out as many briberies as they could until they both fell over again. "Ugh... I GIVE UP ! LADY! TAKE A CHILL PILL!" at this the queen looked up from her book and smiled. "Now that I could use! Give me this chill pill and you can leave." "Uh...OK?" Andrew and Kirby agreed even though 'chill pill' was merely an expression. "Let's go get that chill pill!" Kirby and Andrew backed out of the room slowly with their huge grins practically lighting up the room. Not looking where they were going Andrew slipped on something and fell over. He sat up and realized he has slipped over a big yellow pill! "Who knows where it's been!" grinned Andrew. "Oh well!" then ran back into the room, chucked the pill at the lady, then jumped into a portal out of Underwhere.

Lauren groaned. She had finally regained her energy, but was in a cage somewhere in Lord Abar's castle. Lauren sat up, brushed off her clothes which she now noticed were different. Now she was wearing a short white dress and white heeled boots. Not to mention, her hair was tied up in a bun. "Oh dear... I don't know what this whack-o old guy is planning but it's probably bad..." Lauren sighed. Just then Lauren heard voices then footsteps. The door creaked and she prepared for the worst. Just then two boys jumped through the doorway and yelled "NINJA-PEEPS!" Lauren raised an eyebrow. " 'Oy! Hello there mate!" yelled one of the boys. "KIRBY!? Is that you?!" "Yo Lauren!" said the other. "STALKER!" yelled Lauren. The two boys shrugged. "Eh... No one is here yet... lets come back later! PEACE LAUREN! These two boys want doughnuts!" Lauren watched the two boys leave the room. "Aren't you gonna get me outa here?" She sighed and laid down on the cell floor. As she was lying there, half asleep, one of Abar's servants popped in dragging a boy by the arm. The servant flung the boy into the cell and left.

A bright light was shining in her face. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and immediately jolted upwards when someone touched her. "WHAT THE HECK! WHO WOKE ME UP?!" "Shhh shh!" Stephen was staring in her face with a worried look on his face. "Stay quiet! They don't know we're awake!" "And what's so bad about knowing we're awake?!" "THEIR TALKING ABOUT EVIL PLANS!" "Oh reaalllly? said Lauren as she strained to hear what Lord Abar and Dimmy where saying on the other side of the room."I'm only hearing little bits and pieces... but they mentioned something about Angela and Andrew not being able to get married..." Stephen tried to hold back a laugh. "They get more insane every day... who the heck is this 'Andrew' guy everybody keeps talking about?" Lauren questioned. "If by 'everyone' you mean Abar and Angela, then yes." Stephen replied. "I don't know why but I feel like I'm missing out on something..." said Lauren thoughtfully. Just then she caught a part of a sentence that made her wish she was with her stuffed banana right now. "-then I guess Lauren and that meddling friend of hers-" "Oh my gosh..." Lauren felt faint. "They're talking about doing something to us." Lauren put the pieces together. "Stephen, I have a REALLY bad feeling about this." "Uh... we don't even know what they're doing!" "I do. And that's exactly what they'll be making us say soon. I do.

2 hours later...

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAPPY OLD MAN!" Lauren grunted and tried to pry herself free of Abar's grip of steel. Stephen was being pulled along beside her and the two were in a tux and frilly white dress. After being pushed up the isle of a tiny little church, Lauren and Stephen stood face to face at the altar. "OK, blah blah blah, YADDA YADDA YADDA, You may kiss the bride." Abar cackled. "WAIT. First may I say a few words?" Stephen glanced at Abar, his eyes cold as ice. "WHATT?" "I've always hated random old people..." "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" "Wait... wait... *cough* Lauren... you know I've always had a little crush on you... BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD GO THIS FAR!" "You won't kiss the stupid brat? THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Lord Abar grabbed the two kid's heads and pushed them together... Then it happened. Spazzy, brainwashed Angela broke into the room. "GIMME WAFFLEZ... WITH HAIRGEL ON TOP! BUBBLE PIES BUBBLE PIES, POPSIE DAISY!" Lauren turned her head and watched Angela spin around in the middle of the room. Abar facepalm'd, then shouted. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He pushed Lauren and Stephen's heads together and they kissed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!- wait... nothing happened." Abar twitched then fainted. "Well, he forgot that we never said any vows." Stephen laughed. Lauren starting to twitch shook her head around still trying to realize what had just happened. Before she realized what was going on Stephen grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. "STEPHEN! WHAT THE HECK!" Lauren shouted. "I'm SOO sorry but your sister was about to KILL you!" "What the..." said Lauren starting to look up. Angela was hovering above them giving them the evilest grin Lauren had ever seen! "You...Will...DIE!" Angela laughed evilly. "Angela... LISTEN TO ME!" Lauren yelled as Angela pinned her to the ground. "It doesn't matter anymore... NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE!" Angela attempted punching Lauren in the face, but she dodged it. "Angela..." Lauren tried to explain while dodging her brainwashed sister's attacks. "Everything matters! You're still my sister and I don't want to hurt you!" Lauren cried. "Oh yeah? Well... your worse than DIMMY!" Angela said. Lauren gasped. Was her sister OK?! "ANGIE! What's gotten into you!? You really don't sound yourself!" Lauren shouted while trying to get away from Angela. "STEPHEN! Do something!" Lauren said desperately. Stephen was kneeling on the ground poking the knocked out Lord Abar. "I think he's dead..." Stephen said blankly but disgusted. "Stephen..." Lauren would've facepalm'd if Angela wasn't holding down her arms. Angela stared blankly for a moment then shouted at the top of her lungs, "CHILL PILL!" Lauren pushed her sister to try to break free her arms but couldn't budge. "STEPHEN!" Lauren screamed. "TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!" Stephen immediately turned around and saw Lauren lying there, Angela drooling over her. Stephen jumped up and grabbed a sword off the wall. (We don't know why there was a sword in the church.) "Don't worry Lauren! You're gonna get outa here alive." he smiled, holding the sword above his head, ready to swing. "Stephen! All you need to do is get her off of me, not KILL her!" "Aww..." said Stephen sadly. He dropped the sword and ran over to help Lauren. He tried to tug Angela off of her but Angela just hissed at him. Stephen quickly backed away. "Having fun kids hmm?" they heard someone said from up above. There was Dimentio grinning as usual. ( he had an bigger grin than usual with a smirk on his face... ) "DIMMY!" Lauren yelled, then broke free of Angela's grasp. Lauren pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dimmy. "I hope you like your jester's fried, Angela. 'Cause that's what's on tonight's menu." Dimmy grinned a new world record. ( Bigger than the Cheshire cat o_o ) "Ahahaha Lauren! Well unless you want your sister to not stay like this forever I suggest you not go fry'n anyone!" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What the heck do you mean you crappy jester?!" Dimmy made a really girly giggle. "Heh heh heh... IF YOU FRY ME YOU FRY YOUR SISTER!" Dimmy spun in the air like a ballerina as he giggled. Lauren pushed her wand back into her pocket and hung her head. "You have me..."

Andrew and Kirby where sitting, eating their doughnuts. "Let's go in 5 minutes." said Andrew. "I think we made Lauren wait in the cell long enough!" Kirby said with a laugh. They gave the cashier money and headed out the door. "I wonder where Angela is..." mumbled Andrew starting the get nervous. "I dibs being the one to save her!" said Kirby with a grin. "No way!" Andrew said in Kirby's face. "I'M the one who sacrificed himself to save her! Your just got captured by that old man hag." Kirby made girly scream. "If you WONT let me, you'll just have to beat me to her FIRST!" he yelled and took off towards the castle. Andrew, now quite mad took off after him. He passed Kirby up at about the halfway point and gave him a sneer. "HAHAHAHA!" he said wildly. Kirby grabbed at branch from off a passing bush and chucked it at Andrew, which hit him in the back of the head. Andrew yelped in pain and tripped Kirby. When they finally reached the castle, both of them where half beat up. They stopped at the main doors and gave each other a big glare. "Oh... IT IS ON!" yelled Andrew and crashed through the door. Running at top speed though the castle they basically destroyed the place... Lamps where knocked over... picture frames shattered... and dining room table was chucked down the stairs and set on fire. Both boys, still in rage ran through the kitchen and out to the courtyard. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU BEAT ME!" yelled Andrew at them top of his lungs. Kirby pushed Andrew to the ground and tripped on something. "What the heck...?" said Kirby looking to see what he had tripped over. There was Lauren, knocked out at his feet. "Uh oh..." Kirby quickly got off Lauren and got to his feet. Andrew got to his feet too and ran over to them. "This is bad..." said Andrew. "She looks waaay too pale.. I wonder what happened!" Kirby felt someone watching him and turned around. He gaped and nudged Andrew. "What now…?!" Andrew started to say but them realized what Kirby had been looking at. "Angela!" The two boys yelled at the same time. Angela just glared at them, her eyes glowing red as blood. "Did you come here to save me?" She said in her cold brainwashed voice. The two boys nodded, then looked at each other and grinned in a menacing way. "She's mine, booger-brain." Kirby scowled. "Your. Mom." Andrew shot back, then tackled Kirby with great force.

"You two are just plain old idiots." she said with a groan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Kirby in shock. Angela just stared. "I hate both of you brainless boys. Now GO AWAY!" If it I wasn't such a dramatic moment both Andrew and Kirby would've made girly screams. "But...but I love you Angela...!" Andrew said in a whisper. "Goooooodbye!" Angela said and walked away. Andrew gaped, fell to his knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Angela stared back at him and glared, turned and continued walking. "So dramatic..." said a ticked voice from above. There was Dimentio grinning a terrible grin. Kirby hid behind Andrew and slowly walked away. "You look alive enough..." said Dimentio with a sigh. "I thought maybe you'd be happy once I sent all you best friends to be with you soon... But you just had to leave!" Andrew glared at Dimentio. "WHAT THE ********** DID YOU DO TO ANGELA!" he shouted in rage. Kirby gasped. Andrew had never yelled so loud before! Kirby ran in front of Andrew. "Cut it out! We don't want to get him mad at a time like this!" Andrew took a deep breath and cooled down. "It's too late..." Angela slowly began to levitate. "This is really spooky..." Kirby frowned. "But we gotta save Angie!" Lauren had recovered and was on her feet once again. "YOU ALL ARE STARTING TO BORE ME!" Angela's eyes glowed even redder and she shot a super hot fireball at the other kids. Andrew yelped and jumped into Lauren's arms. Stephen ducked behind the church and said. "Are you SURE you don't want me to kill her Lauren?!" Kirby and Andrew both gaped. "You kill Angela.. I KILL YOU!" Lauren was really getting stressed. Was there no real way to stop this crisis? Had Dimmy WON?! "This is unforgivable... DIMMY, YOU WILL PAY!" Lauren yelled. Stephen, Andrew and Kirby just stared at her. "Who are you talking to?" Andrew asked. "NEVER MIND THAT, SOMEONE GO PIN ANGELA DOWN!" Lauren facepalm'd. At Lauren's word Kirby pounced onto Angela and pushed her to the ground. "Roger!" he said. Dimentio just glared at him. "And what do you think you're doing hmm?!" All of a sudden Dimmy's scepter lit up in a big flash of green light. Everyone just stared as the magic hit Angela. She fell to the ground unconscious. She looked pale and was sweating terribly. Andrew just stared at her then looked back at Dimentio. "Please… please just... just stop…" Andrew said tears brimming in his eyes. "Hm?" Dimentio sneered. " Stop hurting Angela… just stop..." "And why in the world should I listen to YOU…?" The jester just looked at Andrew a bit ticked. "I love her dad… you would never understand... my... feelings…" Andrew wiped his eyes with his sleeve of his shirt. There was a long silence. Everyone just staring at Andrew. He just looked at his feet. "I'm… I am just gonna go home… I can't bear to watch you hit her anymore…" and with that, Andrew walked off. Stephen looked at him sadly. "Andrew…" he thought. He had never seen his friend so sad before. Lauren looked back at Dimentio and glared. "I agree with Andrew." she said. "You have done enough to my poor sister." Lauren swung out her wand. "Like I said earlier… goodbye crappy jester!"


	10. The Truth of Dimentio

Andrew had returned home and was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. It was for the best that he left. If he had stayed any longer he was sure his heart would've busted. His eye lids slowly began to shut, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Angela regained her strength and finally woke up. She was lying on a park bench and Kirby was in her face. When Kirby saw her wake he gave a big grin. "GUYS! ANGELA IS BACK!" he called and Lauren and Stephen ran over to her. "ANGIE!" Lauren cried and flung her arms around her twin. "Are you okay..?! Are you hurt!?" Lauren was streaming with questions. "I'm fine." Angela said with a slight smile. "Just a bit weak…" Stephen smiled. "I bet Andrew will be leaping for joy when he hears your okay!" At this Angela gasped and jumped to her feet. "Andrew!? He's ALIVE?!" Kirby nodded. "Yeah! Me and him met in The Underwhere and were able to get out when we gave the queen a 'chill pill' " Angela's heart leaped for joy. She couldn't believe it! Andrew was alive! "Where is he?" she asked quickly. "At his house I think-" Angela jumped up and took off as fast as she could to Andrew's house, heart racing. She didn't even bother knocking. Angela burst into the house and jolted into Andrew's room. There he was… sitting on his bed with bandages on his chest. Andrew gasped when he saw her standing in the doorway. He jumped out of bed, ran over to her, and flung his arms around her. His eyes teared up a bit. "Don't ever leave me again!" he whispered. Angela nodded. " I should be the one saying that!" she laughed. After a bit of a silence Angela mumbled something that made Andrew blush and hug her tighter. "Andrew… I have loved you since I apologized last year, and I know I will love you for the rest of my life." Andrew smiled. "Me too…" Just then, out of nowhere Dimentio burst in the room. Andrew's face went red and Angela just stood behind him. "What do YOU want Dimmy?!" Angela glared. "Well after your stupid twin ruined all my plans and blasted me to the moon... I thought I'd come back here and make Blumiere mad." "By doing what!?" Andrew said grinding his teeth. Dimentio smirked. "By telling YOU that I am Blumiere's brother!"

To be continued…

**A/N: My my how we love cliffhangers XD Lauren and I hope you loved reading the story, as much as we loved writing it. This is pretty much all the TT up to date ~ I am trying to come up with an excellent plot for the next book! Caio~~**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Ooops XD Sorry guys! I completely forgot about this!**

**Just kinda a random little thing to humor you :) **

Lauren swiftly started off towards home after all the commotion died down. As her home began to get into view Lauren made a sigh of relief. "Since I guess this madness is finally over... maybe now I can finally get some SLEEP!" she hadn't exactly had a full night's sleep in a while now.. Her hand slowly turned the door-knob and gaped when she walked in. There was Rani, Fifi, and Ivy May throwing popcorn into the air, jumping on the couch, and singing a Justin Bieber song really off tone. "WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Lauren. The three of them stopped jumping and stared at her, the music still playing. "Hey Lauren!" said Rani happily. Lauren just stared at then awkwardly. "Umm... what are you guys doing in my house...?!" "Well..." started Fifi. "You do remember how we all pretty much got captured at the beginning of the book, right?" Lauren nodded slowly. "Well, Lord Abar made us his servants until he ran off to go figure out where Angie had escaped to. With him gone, we escaped." Fifi explained. "Okaaay...? And what does that have to do with being in my house?" "Your mom and dad let us in." Ivy May said while pouring some lemonade. "We bumped into them in the middle of the town. For some strange reason they took us back to their house and let us throw a party!" Lauren stared again, after a moment she grinned. "Oh what the heck! Let's start 'dis spazzeh party!" she grinned. Everyone cheered. Lauren stopped the cheering for a moment. "...before we start... could you all do me a favor?" she asked. "What?" said Rani. "TURN ON 'DA LEN MUSIC!" Lauren cheered. "OooOOOOoooOooOooh yes!" the three friends shouted and changed the music. Lauren ran into the fridge. "Here's some CAKE!" she snickered. Everyone gasped. "THE EPICNESS!" Ivy May said starry eyed, and with that, the four of them partied to their hearts content.

**A/N: And yes, Lauren Tipping is a Kagamine Len fangirl XDDD**


End file.
